You Found Me
by xxbiteme620xx
Summary: It's been four years since Hermione Granger graduated and moved away to New York, now she has received a letter from Remus Lupin asking to meet up with her...what will blossom love or friendship? Only time will tell...Rated M so that I am on the safe side


I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the ideas....they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please give me your honest opinions about the story and what you liked and disliked to help me become a better writer....I hope that you enjoy it =)

It was a warm summer evening in downtown New York as Hermione Granger walked down the street as she headed home after having a fun filled night with her girlfriends at the local hotspots. It had been four years since she had graduated from Hogwarts and had decided to move on with her life. After everything that had happened in the war she just somehow couldn't bear to live in the same country that it had happened in, but even being many miles away she would be reminded by what had happened if she might have passed by someone that reminded her of Harry or Ron. They still remained close friends and kept up their corrospondence daily. In fact just in the next week Harry was expected to arrive in New York for a "suprise" visit and was supposedly bringing a friend along, but would not reveal who it was.

Finally arriving at the doorstep of her beautiful two bedroom apartment that she owned decided that a long soothing bath would be the perfect way to end the night. Drawing the water to the perfect tempreture she stripped down out of her clothes and stepped into the tub. As she lay back and relaxed she soon fell asleep.

"NO!!!! Please don't." she cried trying to fight off her attacker who was violently shoving his hand up her skirt and to her panties ripping them down her legs tearing them in the process. "I'll do anything just please don't...not this way."

"Do you honestly think I care about what you want? If I did I would have asked how you wanted this go in the beginning, but this is about what I want." her attacker preceaded to tell her then laughed in her face as he roughly kissed her on the lips and then over her face. Hermione tried to push him off, to turn her face away, but she just wasn't strong enough.

Just as he was removing his jeans and preparing to enter her and take away her virginity in the worst possible way imaginable..."KNOCK KNOCK"...there was no one that was at the door when this happened, then she heard the person behind the door. "Hermione, are you in there? Hurry up I really need to use the toliet."

"Yeah, I'll be right out, just let me clean up." Hermione responded. "Why didn't you just go back to your apartment, it's only one more floor above me?" she asked the intruder as she emerged from the bathroom wrapped tightly in her bathtowel.

"Well I had to pee like a racehorse plus I wasn't expecting you to be in there at this hour." her friend indicated pointing to his watch and she saw that it was just a little after three in the morning. She had been sleeping for almost a half an hour.

"Even though I would prefer it if you used ur own toilet from now on I do appriciate it Matt for coming in and waking me up from my slight nap." stepped over and gave Matt a hug in appreciation. He was just around the same height as Hermione, had short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match which were hidden behind his rectangular shaped glasses that he wore daily. They had been friends almost the whole time Hermione had been living here, when they first met she was interested Matt as more than a friend, but with more time that they spent together she thought that they would be better off as just friends and he felt the same way. He turned into a best friend that she could always count on and knew would always be there for her no matter what. "Well I'm off to bed so once your finished please see yourself out and don't forget to lock the door behind you please and thank you." She leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek then turned around and headed into her room.

After she changed into her nightgown she noticed that there was a letter waiting for her on her nightstand, but she didn't quite reconize the writing, curiosity hitting her she decided that it couldn't wait til morning. Ripping open she found a short note on a single note card sized piece of paper it was from Remus. "I'm in town was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch tomorrow? -Remus" As soon as she read his name her heart skipped a beat, she couldn't believe it her childhood crush was here in New York and for what reason. It had been at least two years since she last saw him and she thought about him quite freaquently. As she wrote down her response she couldn't help but smile at the thought of him. "I'll meet you tomorrow at 2, can't wait to see you again. -Hermione"

A/N: I know that this is a short first chapter but I just wanted to get a starting and see where it leads...the title is just a rough, if you have better ideas please let me know...don't forget to leave some comments with honest opinions...Thanks...I'll make sure to update this as quickly as possible.


End file.
